


That Could Have Been Me

by Cian_Morgan



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Past Relationship(s), before season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cian_Morgan/pseuds/Cian_Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>past finn and rachel/current rachel and puck. based on that could have been me by billy ray cyrus. dont ask me how this came about i dont have a clue.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Could Have Been Me

**Author's Note:**

> this is AU since i dont really like finn and rachel together. leave me some feedback please? also been up since before the crack of dawn taking care of a puppy. my brain is semi melted.

That could have been me  
Cian_morgan  
Glee  
Past Rachel/finn   and currently Rachel/puck  
I do not own and do not attend to own them. I do not own that could have been me by billy ray cyrus.  I only own a semi broken computer.  
  
  
  
I hear you just got married took a month long honeymoon  
A new love smiles at the weddin' you cried when you kissed the groom  
I got no invitation I guess the mailman didn't bring it to me  
But I see the whole thing in slow motion everynight as I try to sleep  
  
Artie smiled at his friend Finn. “Rachel came back from her honeymoon yesterday, they were gone for a month. She looked beautiful in her white dress. She looked like she was in love with him.” Finn took a long drag of his beer and had to fight past the hurt in his chest. “I didn’t get a invite. I guess the mailman failed me again. “ he could see the wedding in his head.  She would look radient in her white dress, it would be simple and elegant. Her hair would be up and decorated with white flowers.  He had a feeling he would be seeing this daydream later when he tried to sleep.  
  
My buddy John said you looked real pretty and you acted like you were in love  
He said the preacher asked for objections and he thought about standing up  
I told John he must been crazy cause you were just about to say I do  
He just gave me a wink and said all he could think was it could've been me with you  
  
Artie felt bad for his friend. “she looked read pretty dressed in her gown. She loves him. The rabbi asked if there were any objections. I thought about raising my hand and telling her how you felt but I couldn’t. “ Finn snorted. “its funny. She was about to say I do to me. We have been together since high school.” artie sighed. “It could have been you if you had the balls to get up and ask her before he did”  
  
It could've been me standing there with you  
It could've been me and my dreams coming true  
But those dreams move on if you wait too long  
It took me till now to see it could've been me  
  
Finn took another drag of his beer. “I wish I had been faster. I wouldn’t have lost her to him and I wouldn’t feel like shit right about now. I guess Im gonna be doing what I did since she married. Im gonna sit here and drink my sorrows away. What else is there?”  
  
I don't guess I ever told you that I went out and bought you a ring  
I even carry it around in my pocket waitin' to say the right thing  
I pulled it out the other day but the diamond had lost it's shine  
Well I know how it feels cause my eyes grow dim  
When I think you could have been mine  
  
He pulled out the ring from his pocket. “I don’t think she ever realized that I bought her a ring? I was waiting for the right time. I guess I waited too long.” he looked at the ring and sighed. He thought it had lost its sparkle since he first got it.  It wasn’t much from what he could save from the paycheck from the garage.  It was a quarter of a diamond carat in a simple sliver band. Artie watched his friend and felt like a ass for telling him. But Finn had asked about her.  
It could've been me standing there with you...  
  
I know I called just in time a bit too late  
You know dreams move on if you wait too long  
It took me till now to see that it could've been me  
Standin' there with you  
  
It could've been me standing there with you...  
  
  
He had left artie awhile ago and made his way down to where he had planned on asking her when they came back to lima. The bank of the river they had spent a good portion of their time before everyone left for collage and left. He looked at the ring and let out a single tear. “goodbye Rachel. Have a good life with puck” he threw the ring towards the center of the river so the ring would get carried away from him. He turned around to head for his favorite bar recently. Maybe the beer and the girls would help this heartbreak heal.


End file.
